


Halo

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Shawn came along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own psych. This was originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2009.

Shawn was like no other person that Carlton had ever encountered. He did things that no one else could ever do and most of those things seemed to involve breaking down Carlton's defences. After his marriage had fallen apart, he had closed himself off from ever falling that deeply in love with anyone ever again. He had built walls around himself and made sure that no one would ever be able to penetrate them.

Then Shawn had come along.

Once Carlton had begun to work more frequently with Shawn and had gotten to know the younger man, Carlton had noticed slight cracks in this shields and one day when Shawn just happened to flash him a bright, sunny smile that set the room – and Carlton's heart – ablaze did it hit him that his walls had crumbled and without so much as a single protest.

After that, Carlton was unable to stop Shawn from working his way under his skin and into his very being. Shawn was somehow able to become his saving grace and once the younger man had confessed his own feelings to Carlton, the detective knew that there would never be a way for him to ever shut Shawn out. Carlton had become addicted to Shawn; his love, kiss, touch, smile, and his light, that surrounded him like a halo.


End file.
